


When Family Calls

by snowflake123



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen, Kidnapping, Mostly Dialog, One Shot, Original Character(s), Unexpected phone calls, family ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a pounding in Tara's head, she's been drugged and kidnapped but nothing worries her more than her cell phone ringing in her pocket. Who could be calling right now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Family Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like we needed a little fluff or something to ease the emotional torment Tara is going through in Head Games and a few other things. Also, why not meet a family member of her human family? Well, meet one to an extent, also I'm open to any ideas for any fic that's still in the works so yeah, leave an idea and I'll try my best to make it happen. Okay thanks for reading :)

Tara came around with a slight pounding in her head, she found herself tied to a chair, her hands were bound behind her, and her ankles were tied as well. The room was dimly lit, but she could see the white color of the walls, making her feel like she was in a hospital room. It was eerily quiet and Tara almost missed hearing her sister's warnings on not going off alone. The silence didn't last long, the sound of footsteps alerted her of someone coming and soon a man walked into the room. He had short brown hair, hazel eyes, and looked like anybody else walking around on the streets. Yet he held a hidden knowledge behind his eyes, making Tara feel slightly uncomfortable. She narrowed her eyes at him as he spoke.

"I thought you would never come around. Where's the rest of your family?"

Tara opened her mouth to give her retort when suddenly her phone started ringing. She quickly closed it and had a surprised look on her face.

"Who's that?" The man asked, trying to hide his amusement.

"None of your business, but will you help me answer that? It might be important."

He sighed a little but reached into her right pants pocket, sliding the screen to answer it and placed it by Tara's ear.

"Hello?"

"Tara, will you come over for a few hours?"

Tara's eyes widened a little in surprise, she didn't expect the voice to sound so young, but she knew who it belonged to.

"Jess, I'm a bit tied up right now."

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Literally."

"Oh, should I call back later?"

"No, no now's fine. Not doing much at the moment. What do you need?"

"Moms going out tonight and she can't get anyone to watch me."

"Can't Jack watch you?"

"No, he's at a friend's house."

"What about dad?"

"He's out of town working."

"Oh that's right, he got a new job. Wait, how old are you Jess?"

There was a pause before she answered. "Twelve."

"Surely you can stay home alone now."

"Yeah, But I don't want to be alone."

Tara sighed, she looked up at the man holding her phone. "Sorry." She mouthed.

"Oh it's fine." He mouthed back to her.

"Look, I need to get myself out of this and then I'll see what I can do okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll call you back when I get free, keep the front door locked after mom leaves."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye, bye." Tara looked up at her captor to let him know she was done. He pulled her phone away and hung up, then tossed it into her lap.

"Family matter I'm assuming."

"Yeah, siblings and stuff. Anyway, I think we were in the middle of something." Tara pulled out a small pocket knife and set to work on her bonds. The man was oblivious to what she was doing and had his back to her as he talked. After some time, she got her ropes cut and was able to get him, easily take him down, and tying to him to the chair the same way he did to her. Pulling out her phone, Tara dialed a number and waited someone to answer.

"Jess." She said. "I believe I owe you a night for just us. I'll be there in five seconds, did mom moved again?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, give me the address and I'll be there soon. Very soon." Tara smiled a little as she said this.


End file.
